Love Letter
by pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: Izzy wants to be romantic, but writing a love letter proves to be a difficult task, especially when Matt and Tai start recommending pickup lines that he's sure won't work - plus, they just aren't his style. So what's he going to put in that letter? Koumi.


Izzy stared at the paper he had laid out on his desk. It was the fancy kind that resembled parchment. He had been told that it was normally used for themed party invitations and such, but he had ignored the man's explanation at the craft store. Izzy had a special use in mind for this particular piece of paper. Though, how he was going to carry this deed out was the difficult part. After sitting at his desk for an hour, pen poised over the paper with all intentions to write, there was not a dot of ink on the page. Brow furrowing, he had to admit that he could have planned this out a little better.

As he took out his laptop, thinking that at the very least he could start a rough draft before he put pen to paper, he wondered if it would all be worth it.

* * *

"You're writing a love letter?" Tai exclaimed as he and Izzy made their way to the school's cafeteria. "Who for?"

Izzy's face had turned a deep red and he stared determinedly at the floor. As he adjusted the straps of his backpack on his shoulder, he quietly mumbled an answer.

Tai gave him a look, patting him on the back encouragingly. "Pardon, couldn't hear you there Izzy! You can tell us you know!" He passed him a tray and slid next to Matt in the lunch line.

"Tell us what?" Matt asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Apparently Izzy's writing a love letter!"

"Really, for who?"

"I bet it's that girl in his Chemistry class that he's always partnered with!"

"Nah, it's the girl from programming. You know, the one he always helps out because she's not all that good at it?"

"Oh yeah... but then he'd be programming some kind of love quest thing she can go on..."

"What about the poetic chick from his English class? The one he always complains about because she dissed his laptop and called him four-eyes because of his computer-eye-strain glasses?"

Instead of answering their increasingly creepy questions (seriously, how they even knew about half of those girls was beyond him!), Izzy tried to focus on the choices on today's menu. He looked through the cold section, seeing only sandwiches, salads, and wraps that were all too small for their large price tags and moved on the the heated section. Pizza with hardly any cheese on it and burgers that looked kind of sketchy were his only choices. He could vaguely make out what Tai and Matt were telling him now as he had zoned out rather successfully and was now contemplating whether to get a chocolate-chip muffin or a cheese croissant.

Someone pushed passed them and grabbed a croissant. "Hey Izzy, can I go pay now since you haven't decided?"

Izzy froze. "Uhm, sure Mimi," He said, slowly reaching out for a croissant too. Mimi smiled at him and skipped ahead, Izzy watching as she did. He barely felt Tai tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey Izzy, can we pay now too?" Tai asked, mimicking Mimi's voice as he waved a sandwich in his face.

Izzy blinked, "Yeah, go ahead."

Matt smirked as they passed him, patting him on the back. "Never would've guessed, dude."

As Matt's words sunk in, Izzy blushed red. "Guys, I – " He started trying to justify himself, but they only waved him off.

"You know what you should put in that letter?" Tai asked, a devious glint in his eyes.

"Ah... no?"

"You make my floppy disk turn into a hard drive!" Tai told him in all seriousness, but the grin on his face told Izzy that he was in for a slew of low-brow pickup lines.

"Nah, that's too common. Try 'it doesn't take a genius to see how gorgeous you are, but if it did, I would be overqualified.' It'll work like a charm," Matt smirked, joining in.

Izzy sat down at the circular cafeteria table, rolling his eyes. He wasn't about to live this down any time soon.

Tai shook his head. "No, use this: Did you just combust? Because you're HOT!"

"Lame, Tai," Matt said. "If Izzy really wants to get her, then he should tell her something like... 'What do you say we go back to my room and do some math: Add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and multiply.'"

Tai guffawed. "Is that something one of your groupies told you?" He gasped out.

"Yeah, actually. I thought it was pretty hilarious," Matt said, clearly thinking he had the better line.

Izzy shook his head in exasperation. "Guys, I was hoping for something a bit more... not totally perverted and sick?"

The two boys fell silent for a moment, both thinking hard. Finally, Tai piped up, "What about 'I wish I were adenine because then I could get paired with U?'" He had a triumphant look plastered on his face, like he'd won the pickup-battle.

It was Izzy's turn to be amused. "I didn't know you studied for our bio test today. I guess miracles do happen, Tai."

Tai paled. "Um, what? We have a test?"

Matt laughed. "Wow, Tai, shows how good your memory is," He smirked, turning to Izzy. "That line was part of his plan to score the smartest girl in our science class last year. It failed."

"Aw, c'mon! I bet she would've at least said yes to a date before going back to ignoring me!" Tai protested.

"Yeah, but then you got that awful test back and it was immediate turn _off_, as I recall her saying."

"I don't remember her being that harsh!"

"You probably banned it from your memory or something, because you don't remember much anything when it comes to girls. Not even tact."

"Tact? Oh, look at Mister Rockstar giving me advice! Remember that girl you made cry because you told her, _un-tactfully_ that her nose was too big?"

Izzy smiled to himself, glad the attention was now off of him and on another one of their petty arguments. He never thought he'd be thankful for one of their 'friendly debates.' He slipped his laptop out of his schoolbag and immediately began typing out his email to Mimi. If anything, she'd probably appreciate him being himself rather than showing off his non-existent poetic skills on fancy scroll paper with horrible penmanship that had been attained by too many years of practice with a keyboard. The least he could do was be legible and type it out.

And he wasn't about to use any of the pickup lines Tai or Matt gave him either.

* * *

During fourth – and last – period English class, the teacher had booked the library so the students could work on their research essays for their Shakespeare unit. The library doubled as a computer lab, so instead of delving into books, most of the students ran to get a spot at a computer. Mimi giggled as she grabbed a spot with her two friends, leaving a few boys to sullenly head back to the shelves of books at their disposal. As always, she opened her browser and immediately checked her email like any social teenager. She had four new messages.

Most were just newsletters from clothing stores telling her about sales that she had already been to, but one stuck out. It was from Izzy.

_He never emails me..._ She thought as she clicked to open it.

The message was simple, made up of a single sentence, but it was enough to make Mimi blush.

Dear Mimi,

I like you a lot and it doesn't matter to me whether you reciprocate these feelings or not; I just wanted to tell you because I thought it was important that you know that you're more than just a friend to me.

- Izzy

"What's that?" One of her friends asked, peeking at her monitor.

Mimi quickly minimized the window and giggled again. "Oh nothing, just another sale announcement at the mall. We should go after school today!"

"Ooh! Sounds fun!" Her other friend piped up.

While the two of them started chattering about the cute clothes they would buy, Mimi looked out to the desks where Izzy sat alone with his laptop, obviously in deep concentration judging from his furrowed brow and lightning-fast fingers over his keyboard. She smiled and quickly re-opened the window to type a quick message back.

Hey Izzy!

I like you too, but I don't know if my feelings are the same as yours. But if you're up for it, I'd love to go on a date with you to see if they are.

Love, Mimi

When Izzy got the email during class that day, he resisted the urge to burst into song and dance in the middle of the library. Instead, he settled for smiling widely at the screen and replying with an affirmative 'yes.' He didn't need fancy poems or catchy pickup lines after all.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey all :) I finally decided to dive into Digimon fanfiction and here's what I came up with. At first, I hated the idea of Izzy and Mimi as a pairing, but after watching certain episodes and the fact that they're in the same grade... well, call me a shipper if you want :)

This came from a plotbunny where I imagined Izzy writing a love letter and realizing he has horrible handwriting and the girl would never be able to read it. It was also an excuse to showcase some awesome nerdy pickup lines that I found at http:/ bloggasm .com /50-nerdy-pick-up-lines

Some of them are pretty hilarious.

Reviews are appreciated :)

~astrya02


End file.
